


Coming to Terms

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By JaneAfter Path of Vengeance Xena calls upon Ares to have that talk they never had.





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nobody in this story belongs to me. There I said it, now don’t even think about suing me! 
> 
> VIOLENCE: ummm… no 
> 
> SUBTEXT/SEX: I write no such thing! lol 
> 
> RATING: Well, I think PG would be suitable… nothing horrible in this story *shrug* 
> 
> SUMMARY: After ‘Path of Vengeance’ Xena calls upon Ares to have that talk they never had. This is just a short fanfic. 
> 
> WRITER’S NOTE: Okay, as I’ve mentioned already this takes place after PoV. This fiction doesn’t really have any kind of plot or point! Lol, but it’d be nice it you read it anyway! This is the first piece I’ve written in a long while, and I’m not very good with making the characters in character so any feedback will be appreciated! Thanks ;) 
> 
> DEDICATIONS: I'd like to dedicate this one to all the great peeps at [Talking Xena] Shipper Heaven forum. They were the ones who inspired me to write with their indulging discussions! They're a great bunch! Thanks guys! (you know who you are! lol!)

“Ares, show yourself,” she shouted from atop a hill. Crystal sparks marked his arrival as she found him standing behind her.   
  
“So what’s up?” he asked dryly.   
  
“Why did you start that war in Corinth?”   
  
“Hey, like I said, it’s what I…”   
  
“Yeah you were just doing your job I get it…” she finished for him, “and it just happened to be at the same time I arrived there…”   
  
“What’s your point?”   
  
“Ares,” she tried to be as direct as she could, “when will you stop hunting me and accept that we just have to walk different paths?”   
  
“I have,” he stated simply, “that war has nothing to do with you…”   
  
“We both know I’m gonna get involved,” Xena pointed out.   
  
“So what do you want me to do? Abandon my position just to stay out of your way? What give up my godhood again? Well, last time did me no good…”   
  
Xena kept silent for a moment. “I would’ve thought it had… I thought you’d take something from your experience with mortality, but you’re just the same you always were…” she ended bitterly.   
  
“Remember after the furies drove me insane, and you were looking at my bruises on that hill?” he said looking into the distance.   
  
“Yes, and?”   
  
“I kept hoping you would come back and say you’ve changed your mind… I even imagined it sometimes when it was so cold that I thought I might freeze to death…” He was still staring somewhere far away, not really present.   
  
“Ares…”   
  
“But as the days flew by, I knew it was never gonna happen… that I was just lying to myself. I guess you meant it when you said it was a one in a billion chance…”   
  
“Ares, it could never work, you know that…” Xena began again.   
  
“We could’ve made it work… if only you had tried… you didn’t even look back. I didn’t ask for much; I just wanted to be around you, but no, four was suddenly a crowd…”   
  
“You didn’t say so…”   
  
“Say what?” he turned his gaze at her, “That I wanted to travel with you? Don’t tell me you didn’t pick it up”   
  
She looked down and remained quiet for a moment… she did know that. The truth is she still wasn’t sure if it was the right decision she made. “Look, I hate to crash your imagination, but I don’t love you…” she said, immediately regretting it. The pain he felt sting his heart washed over his features. “Ok, I admit that I do feel something for you, but I don’t know what it is. I needed time then and I still do… I can’t decide what it is that I want… what I feel… I’m torn between the decision here,” she suddenly wanted to let him know that he wasn’t the only one suffering.   
  
“What and I’m not?” he asked, raising his voice and looking her dead in the eye.   
  
“That’s not what I meant,” she attempted to dismiss that and somehow lighten the burden on her shoulders. He was silent so she continued, “What difference would it have made anyway?”   
  
He didn’t answer for a moment and looked down. After a light sigh he said quietly, “You could’ve saved me, Xena… isn’t that what you do for people?”   
  
His voice was so quiet, that she had to lean forward slightly in order to hear him. Then she looked at him puzzled, “what do you mean?”   
  
“Why am I still the same God of War?” he asked for her, “because I never found a way to move on… what I really needed was understanding not some broken down farmhouse in the middle of nowhere,” he paused, “I could’ve changed for you, but you just left me to face life alone…”   
  
It felt like time stood still as the realization hit her… Her path for redemption… his attempts to fit in somewhere by her side… They were both somehow facing a struggle of their own. That struggle is what caused most of their grief and pain. They were like two sides of the same coin, who were never able to complete their quest in life.   
  
“May be some things are just too hard to reach,” her voice was only managing a whisper. They stared each other in the eye. This time no bitterness, hatred or sarcasm clouded the air between them. His fingertips softly reached hers, as their hands held a warm embrace.   
  
“So, does the one in a billion chance still stand?” he asked her and almost smiled sadly... almost.   
  
“Always,” her face was warm for a moment but the true, wistful expression quickly replaced it. She felt warm tears forming in her eyes, so she gave his hand one last squeeze and turned, on her way downhill. The God of War stood on that same spot for a long time… even when she was already out of sight. Then sadly he let go of the bits of feelings that he was trying to hold on to and the icy sparks marked his exit.   
  


The End


End file.
